


Petty Gods

by 8The_Great_Perhaps8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8The_Great_Perhaps8/pseuds/8The_Great_Perhaps8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're so powerful to act so childish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Gods

They're childish, sometimes, the Eldritch Gods. They are childish and they are cold and they are alone. Alone for so long in the farthest ring  
 _you arent going to leave us rose no no youd never leave us would you would you no you wont precious seer stay with us staaaaay stay foreverrrrrr stay with usssss_  
They always call out for you when you sleep. They whisper to you and they demand things from you. They're childish in the way they ask things of you. They tell you to get things for them and to contact people for them and sometimes they tell you things.  
 _kill them kill them kill them alllllll kill the spacelight kill the knight kill the knights kill the mutantblood kill the mirthful messiah kill them kill them k i l l t h e m a l l_  
They want their tendrils to become corporeal again. They want you to be their puppet again so that they can attack.   
_just let it faaaaaaaaall over youuuuuu seeeeeeeer let yourself goooooooo let us take oooooooooveeeeeer let us be reaaaaaal agaaaaaaiin g i v e u p c o n t r o l_  
Sometimes when you sleep you don't go near the ring. You can stay in the dream bubbles and you can talk to all of the dead trolls. So many of them have communed with the horrorterrors. It's beautiful.  
 _the prince was our serrrrrrrvant he serves us he obeyyyyys us he makes us haaaaaaaaaapy he is the killer he is a most exxxxxcellent servant he destroys all hope and it was beautifuuuuuuul so much darkness in his soul his darkness but he killed the witch he killed the witch who was the communer he killed her so we p u n i s h h i m_ and then the prince will crumple and his eyes will bleed through death and the witch who always stands with him will grab him until the punishment is over.  
They curl around your mind, too, sometimes, and they either tell you that they're protecting you or that they want to play with you. The play long games. Such very long games.  
 _seeeeeeer! lets play a gaaaaaaaame seer! lets play the boooooooody game! do you know how to playyyyyyyyyyy? lets play! kill the rainbooooooow drinkerrrrr! killllllllll her and hiiiiiiiiide the bodyyyyyyy! thats how you playyyyyyyyyyyyy. or maaaaaaaybe you want to kill the kniiiiiiiight? is thaaaaaaat it? hes your brooooooother, seer! are you gonna kill your broooooooooother?_  
They don't like it when you have alcohol. You think that it protects you from them, and that scares them. They don't like being left alone. They get angry when you leave them alone. They make you want to protect them. They act like such children. Maybe they are.  
 _seeeeeeeer! seerrrrrrrrrrrrrr where aaaaaaaaare youuuuuuuuu? seeeeeeeeeeer! come baaaaaaaaaaack seeeeeeeeeeer! we wont hurrrrrrrrrt you! come back seerrrrrrr! pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase come baaaack! we missssssssss you sssssssseer! youre our friiiiiiiiieeeend! we want you to come baaaaaaack! dont leeeeaaaave us, seeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr!_  
You don't like it when they seize you and they wrap their tendrils around your mind and force you to stay still while they try to talk. They trap you.  
 _seeeeeeeeeeeeer we haaaaaave youuuuuuuuuuu! dont move seeeeeeer we dont want to huuuuuuuurrrrrrt youuuuuuu. let us taaaaaaaaaaalk seeeeer! let us telllllll youuuuu about aaaaaaaaaaaaaall. stay sssssssstill seeeeeeeeeer. we will give you a visioooooooon._  
And they stay with you always. They follow you. They want to be in control again  
 _seeeeeeeeeer were going to geeeeeeeeet youuuuuuuuuu well get you baaaaaaaaaaack and youll neeeeeeeever leave not evvvvvvvvvver_


End file.
